


Okay

by Castastrophe



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, GTOP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castastrophe/pseuds/Castastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There always seems to be something in the air between them, and Jiyong can't help but wonder what would happen if he were to reach for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how the VIP fandom are on here...
> 
> Just a little Drabble for my Sammich <3

There's a fragility to the silence between them. 

Jiyong wouldn't call it heavy - not really - but it's a tangible presence that he feels he could reach out towards and strum with the gentle pluck of his fingers. 

Maybe it's the liquor sitting a little like lead in his stomach, or maybe it's the weed creeping beneath his skin and stealing into his blood and spinning thoughts through his mind that his tongue can't seem to string words from. Maybe it's just Seunghyun’s presence all on its own. 

He gracelessly falls back with a soft thud, and his hair is catching in his eyelashes and itching at his nose each time he blinks. He lets out a soft breath of air, wills it to shift the stray strands from his nostrils, before he's reaching up with sluggish hands and brushing it from his face. 

“You need a haircut,” Seunghyun huffs in amusement, and just like that, the silence breaks and Jiyong is giggling into his arm as he flings it across his own face and feels his cheeks stretch with the force of his smile.  
“My hair is perfect.” He says it as a tease, really. He doesn't mean a lot of what he says around Seunghyun, or at least it feels that way when he's biting his tongue each time his heart threatens to spill across the space between them. “You're just jealous.”  
“You look like a fucking vagabond. No jealousy here.”

Jiyong hears the mirth in Seunghyun’s tone and he doesn't need to pull his arm back to know that Seunghyun is smiling at him in the way that makes his throat feel a little too tight and his chest a little too full. 

He almost feels sick with it. 

“Are you okay?” Seunghyun asks, and Jiyong’s stomach flips. He's been too obvious. He's let his posture slip. He's let his emotions bleed into his voice. Something has told Seunghyun everything and Jiyong can feel the panic welling up in his chest, overwhelming and-

And Seunghyun’s hand is curling into his own, squeezing and pulling Jiyong to the present, grounding him as he takes a long breath and peers out from behind his arm. Seunghyun's gaze is warm, encompassing, and Jiyong finds a tendril of courage somewhere within him.  
“I really like you.” His voice catches and wavers a little on his carefully controlled exhale, and he wishes desperately that he could figure out what the expression crossing Seunghyun’s face means but he just… Doesn't. “It's okay if you don't like me back. Like… That. I just had to- I thought you should maybe know about- yeah.”

Seunghyun says nothing, and the nausea only grows worse for Jiyong. Until-  
“Okay.”  
“Okay? I tell you that I- okay? Seriously?” Jiyong blurts in a rush, and the corners of Seunghyun's lips curl.  
“Okay.” Seunghyun repeats it, gaze warm and dimples prominent, and Jiyong doesn't know what it means, but hope is blossoming through him as Seunghyun’s hand squeezes his and they both turn their gaze skywards. 

The Stars spin a little in Jiyong’s inebriated state and he thinks he can empathise. His world has tilted on its axis and he has more questions than answers, but Seunghyun's hand is still in his own and there's a thumb brushing across his knuckles and that should mean something. It should.

He thinks. 

“I can't- what does ‘okay’ even mean?” Jiyong asks, and Seunghyun huffs a laugh, before his face is hovering above Jiyong’s and blocking the stars. Jiyong doesn't think he has it in him to complain, not when Seunghyun is dipping and closing the distance between them. Jiyong sucks in a sharp breath through his nose just as Seunghyun brushes their mouths together, runs fingers through Jiyong’s unkempt hair, then pulls back enough to hold Jiyong’s gaze. 

A soft silence settles again, and Jiyong's slow grin shines back at him in Seunghyun’s own. 

“Okay,” Jiyong breathes, and Seunghyun snorts as he's pulled back to Jiyong's mouth once again.


End file.
